moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tegwen mab Kavanaugh
Tegwen, or Jackie as she often prefers, runs a successful machinery workshop ranging from fake arms and legs to guns and machines. Since the need for learning blacksmithing for creating her wares, she can also craft her own armor and weapons. =Description= Jackie is about 6'6" in height. She has a short pixie cut, one glass eye replacing her right eye. The scar surrounding the socket suggests it was burnt out. Jackie has a very muscular build yet still had a layer of fat, she was recently pregnant to add onto it. There are piercings on each ear, both have one gold earing at the top of the ear through the cartilage. Usually she wears a dark lipstick of either a dark red or black. She's missing her right arm up to the shoulder, and her left leg a little past the knee. A tattoo of two fencing swords crossed, with a banner reading the name "Martyn" is written out carefully on it, is on her left bicep. Armor Generally when not wearing her armor, she wears a grey work shirt, usually with the sleeves cut off. During the winter she'll have on a thicker black shirt with sleeves. She wears plain black or dark grey pants, and brown steel toed boots. Her armor is generally a dark blue and very practical. She's prefers a simple style of armor that's been well used, with scratches and mended dings in many places. Other times she has a deep purple and black set of armor, generally used when using a matching halberd. Arms Usually she has a mace and shield; the shield is plane but still somewhat elegant. The bottom is pointed- good for bashing down onto an enemy's head. Her mace is one handed, but for someone smaller it could easily be a two-handed mace. The edges stick out and are slightly sharpened to inflict deep gash wounds. Her halberd is also very large, but a good size for her. It's simple and it's shaft is wrapped with leather dyed purple, the very end has a small medallion hanging off it, in the shape of a wing. The medallion is old and tarnished and hangs off by a red cord. =History= ---- At the age of 21, she finally went back to her roots to re-establish herself in a more settled society, where she worked odd jobs until she built her workshop, around the age of 25. Not much had changed since then, aside from having a son during her 34th year. The man who fathered the child ran off shortly after she told him. Youth Her mother, not of the Mynydd, wanted her to be a more refined woman and to get married and have kids, like she did. Her father, Martyn ap Kavanaugh, just wanted her to be happy and do what she pleased. Although her mother ended up pushing her away, causing her to leave home when she was only fourteen. Martyn passed away while she was still missing around when Jackie was 18 years old. (Faction) She's a Mynydd citizen and part of Lordaeron. Born and raised, for the most part. (Title) Mama Bear: Large and quite ferocious when it comes to it. Certified Mother: She has a kid only over a year old, it sort of speaks for itself. (No Longer Used/Is Not Common Knowledge) Dread Captain Street Matron =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs She doesn't have too many beliefs. She was never really invested in the Holy Light (why she's not a paladin In-Character.) Though she does sort of follow the virtues of the Light, especially Tenacity and Compassion, though usually Respect does play a role (i.e. "Dang, that guy is good, he actually got a hit on me." or "That guy has a really nice weapon.. really great craftmanship." ) Quirks Generally she speaks a little gruffly, often has a large wide grin, has her arms crossed, has a tendancy to get loud and break into a hearty chuckle. Sort of forgets to eat/sleep/drink at times. Though when she does sleep she's out like a bear during hibernation and is usually the opposite of a sleeping beauty. Relationships Felicia Morisoe: Her mother, she's gotten on much better terms with her since she came back. Her mother respected her in what she wanted to do with her life. Bernard O'hare: A timid prototype robot, he was the first of the bots she built, generally acts like her secretary and try to make sure she gets to sleep on time. Try being the operative word. Camille: Second bot built by Jackie, she's decided to be her cook, but really loves to bake more than anything. Fredrick: Sort of acts as a body guard to Jackie, despite it being totally unnecessary. The last robot built by Jackie. Gabriel ap Kavanaugh: Her 14th month old son. Ragni Meraviglia: The seamstress Jackie helped get started with her business. (Not common knowledge is that Jackie actually rescued Ragni.) Category:Characters Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Warriors